mysterydungeonfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flames on the Wind
Flames on the Wind was a formerly world renown team known for their legendary exploits of protecting those who could not be protected, defeating the undefeatable and above all, doing the impossible. However, during a job gone wrong, they lost a member and ultimately disbanded. Founding Flames on the Wind was originally two teams, Dancing Flames and Guardian Winds. The two groups met when they both accepted a job to defeat an enraged Lugia threatening the stability of the Sky Pillar, Rayquaza's resting place above the clouds. During their first altercation, they were defeated and forced into the Sky Pillar for shelter from the fierce storms, until they had encountered Rayquaza, who taught them the secrets to Mega Evolution. Using their new found powers, they defeated Lugia, and from that point on they became Flames on the Wind. Member Biographies Cordelia (Blaziken) Before Flames on the Wind, Cordelia was part of Dancing Flames with Brimstone and Winston. The hotheaded leader of the group, she would always throw them into impossible odds and come out on top. Brimstone (Aggron) Brimstone, along with Cordelia and Winston, was a member of Dancing Flames before it's merge with Guardian Winds. He was the tough guy of the group, never showing any weakness, physical or mental. He and Winston's friendship was excellent, despite them being from two separate towns that were hostile to each other. Winston (Gallade) Winston was one of the three members of Dancing Flames before it's merge with Guardian Winds. He never backed down from a fight, and put honor above all else, believing a unhonorable foe was worse than the darkest evil in the world. Einstein (Sableye) Einstein was always fascinated with inventions and all sorts of science. Fortunately, his skills were of great use in adventuring. Along with Surik and Ivy, he formed Guardian Winds. Surik (Altaria) Surik always looked up to Einstein, and although she wasn't very smart herself, she learned a lot from her role model during their travels. Ivy (Heracross) Always optimistic, Ivy would try to reason her way out of a confrontation, but would not back down from a fight if necessary. Her charm, wit and cunning always served a great role in Flames on the Wind. Disbanding of Flames on the Wind On a mission to a forest once teeming with life, the crew encountered the cocoon of a Legendary Pokemon, spiraling with deathly energy. They traced back to none other than Yveltal, the Legendary Pokemon of Death, who was poised to attack a nearby guild who was not yet strong enough to defend itself. Flames on the Wind successfully evacuated the guild and the surrounding town, and engaged in combat with the Legendary. All was going well until Winston received an urgent message via telepathy from his hometown, which was succumbing to invasion from enraged Pokemon from a nearby mystery dungeon. He fled the battle right when Yveltal was almost defeated. Cordelia suggested to continue the fight, as Yveltal was soon to be struck down, but at that very moment, Yveltal unleashed a deadly beam of energy at Surik. She didn't dodge in time, but Einstein jumped in front of her, Mega Evolving and blocking the attack with his shield. While he did manage to save Surik, Einstein was completely destroyed in the blast, leaving behind nothing but ashes and his Mega Stone. In their grief, Yveltal managed to escape, and has not been heard from since. Einstein was buried the next day, and the fighting that took place withing Flames on the Wind in the following week caused the members to go their seperate ways.Category:Teams Category:Freelancing Teams Category:Master Rank Teams Category:Flames on the Wind Category:Disbanded Teams